battlefieldfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Shanghai (Mission)
Shanghai is the second mission featured in the Battlefield 4 Campaign. It involves extracting VIP's from the Zhi Yu Hotel in Shanghai. Walkthrough Mission starts in a van, when Recker with Pac and Irish drive to Shanghai skyscraper, but get stopped during a jam. Then they make they way to skyscraper on foot, and get in through right entry. They get on top floor via elevator, but get on wrong floor, with a guard waiting on the door. They quickly close the door, with Irish saying I think we just invaded fucking China.. They go on the floor, and take out enemy troops on top floor, but on door is a security system. While Irish is trying to crack the security system, they get caught by an helicopter, which drops off troops at roof, and the troops rappel down. After defeating all troops, Irish cracks the door, and the trio go to Hannah's apartment. They see a shot door, and thinking they are already dead. But Laszlo W. Kovic opens the door, saying to follow him. They find Hannah at next apartment, with her husband, and try to get out. They find a helicopter, but the roof is filled with troops. The trio has to fight troops, while Hannah, Kovic and her husband escape on a hijacked helicopter. They go down to first floor via elevator. The trio are in front of many troops, with two helicopters patrolling. When they fight all of them, they move on. Later they see a tank, and run away from it. When they reach the park, there are few armories, containing same weapons, they are M2 SLAM, Anti-Tank Mine, and C4 Explosives. Player can choose the tool with which to destroy the tank, but it's recommended to use C4, sneak up on both and blow them up. Then the trio reach a boat, and get off Shanghai. They are caught by an Attack Helicopter, but an EMP Blast changes everything. Irish brings the refugees to USS Valkyrie. Trivia *A dinosaur toy similar to Jonathan Miller's gift can be seen hanging from the rear view mirror while riding in the van. *If Recker doesn't call the elevator, Irish and Pac start to have a conversation over fortune cookies. Pac states that he likes to add "in bed" at the end of his fortunes for humor and that it works for all 'real' fortunes, much to the dismay of Irish. This does cause Irish to reveal he has had a threesome, shocking Pac. **In the above conversation, when Pac says "You never heard of that," there is a misspelling in the subtitles that instead reads, "You never head of that?" *A reference to DICE's Mirror's Edge can be found on a television monitor. It displays Faith's name as well as notable gameplay icons found in the game. *This is the only mission ingame were Irish does not wear his beanie hat unlike Pac who wear his in the mission. Walkthrough Category:Battlefield 4 Category:Singleplayer Levels Category:Singleplayer Levels of Battlefield 4